


How to Fall in Love With Your Best Friend

by spdervrses



Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018), MCU, NMCU
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Love, Pining, Short, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spdervrses/pseuds/spdervrses
Summary: Tandy Bowen might be incapable of love. She might also be falling in love with her best friend. How contradicting...
Relationships: Tandy Bowen/Tyrone Johnson, Tyrandy - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	How to Fall in Love With Your Best Friend

Step One

Convince yourself that it’s nothing at all. You are not falling in love with the boy that you’ve known for less than two years. The same boy who has managed to worm his way into your life and your heart so much that untangling the web would cause it all to fall apart. It is simply not possible. Unheard of, even. Boys like him don’t go for girls like you. His type is bubble gum happy, and syrup sweet and you are sharp edges and emotional baggage that should come with a manual beforehand. And you cannot be in love with him, it is simply not possible.

Step Two

So maybe you are in love with your best friend. Go fucking figure. Cliché as it is, it’s not all too surprising. He is the epitome of good, a heart of gold that seems to spill over and eyes that can seem to see through the highest of walls. He’s the only person who has managed to get this far and this close without being pushed away. He is the bright light to your darkness. It is the appeal of your best friend. The word is nearly painful to think. That is all he is, your best friend, your person, nothing more. No matter how much you want it. 

Step Three

Remember that you have a bad habit of making homes out of people. A tendency to hold on too tight and then let go all at once. And it has not always gone well for you. And his arms already feel like home. You cannot afford that. Everything that you touch is followed by disaster and he is gold. You can’t ruin him.

Step Four

Fall asleep in his sweater that he drapes over your sleeping frame and pretend that you don’t notice it. When he takes the spot next to you, his back pressed against yours and his fingers brushing yours slightly, push away. Don’t allow yourself to fall into his embrace. Don’t allow yourself to get too comfortable in something that cannot last for long. He is warmth, he is comfort and he will be your undoing.

Step Five

Don’t. No matter the way that your stomach flutters when he takes your hand and kisses your forehead, lingering only for a moment and pulling away almost as if the gesture is out of habit. No matter that he always seems to sport the same familiar smile—all too toothy and bright, like the sun’s rays peeking through an eclipse—that he seems to have reserved just for you. Ignore the way that your heart speeds up, beating at an alarming rate, so much so that you worry it might fall out of your chest. Kill the butterflies that bloom in your stomach because you are not meant for the kind of love that he offers. The rock-your-world love you down, earth-shaking, gentle and pure kind of love. You don’t know how to love that way, broken thing that you are, and he would cut himself on the pieces of your heart. Even if it feels like he is starlight and you swear that you see constellations in his eyes when he blinks, remember that you have lost every person that you have ever loved. And you cannot stand to lose him.

But he smiles at you and really all it takes is a smile and you forget all of that. The entire world falls away and it’s just you and him and your beating heart. And you begin to think that there’s no safer sanctuary for your heart than his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece of writing that I did a long time ago. It wasn’t really attached to a ship but it was loosely based off of cloak and dagger so


End file.
